videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Vs. Etemon
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform, Puzzle |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Hikari Vs. Etemon is a platform game featuring Hikari from "Takeru & Hikari" and Etemon from "Digimon" developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai PocketTurbo and PocketTurbo Plus, which also contains puzzle elements. Both versions of the game are different on the story and gameplay. The Bandai PocketTurbo version is a re-skin of the Game Boy Donkey Kong from 1994, while the Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version is a re-skin of Mario vs. Donkey Kong on the Game Boy Advance. Bandai PocketTurbo Plot The player takes control of Hikari and must rescue Mimi from Etemon. Gazimon makes a guest appearance in the game on some levels, helping Etemon hinder Hikari's progress. Gameplay Etemon begins with four short levels, in which Hikari must reach the top of the level and save Mimi. After these four initial stages are completed, the usual arcade ending begins, but after a few notes of the "victory theme" Etemon revives, grabs Mimi again, and takes off with her, with Hikari giving chase. The player is then presented with 97 additional stages spanning nine worlds, for a total of 101 stages with the very last one a fight against a mutated, larger Etemon. The subsequent levels follow a completely different game mechanic in which the player must guide Hikari through each level to locate a key. She must pick it up and carry it to a locked door elsewhere in the stage. Every fourth level is a "battle level" in which the player must either try and reach Mimi, like in the original levels, or defeat Etemon by using his own barrels against him. After the fourth level is cleared, a short cutscene is shown depicting a player's abilities that may be needed for the upcoming levels, or to introduce new kinds of traps. At this point, players are allowed to save their progress, including their time for each level or for the total set. Extra lives can be earned via mini-games, unlocked by collecting three special items in each level, or at the end of each set based on the total unused time from that set. The game features various gameplay elements. Hikari is able to survive falling from certain distances, though will lose a life if she falls further. Hikari will also lose a life if she hits an enemy or obstacle, though some instances allow Hikari to withstand the hit, such as being hit while carrying an item. Similar to Super Hikari 2, she is able to pick up and throw items or certain enemies, which she will need to use to carry the key over to the door. If the key is left alone for a certain amount of time, it will return to its original place. At any point, Hikari can flip over onto her hands, which allows her to catch falling barrels, and can also perform higher jumps by timing her jumps from flipping, or by performing a jump while changing direction. A mallet item can be thrown upwards and can be used again if Hikari catches it, allowing her to bring it to different parts of the stage. There are also several blocks that allow the player to add bridges, ladders and springs anywhere on the screen for a short amount of time. Other abilities Hikari can perform include swimming, climbing ropes, and spinning on wires to reach new heights. Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Plot Etemon watches a television commercial advertising Mini-Digimon toys, which he instantly adores. Etemon becomes envious after discovering that all of the Digimon have Mini-Digimon and he doesn't, then he travels to the store to find that they are all sold out. Etemon then becomes furious and raids numerous Mini-Digimons from Hikari's Toy Company, after which Hikari pursues Etemon to get her toys back. After a series of levels and battles against Etemon, Hikari gets back all of the Mini-Digimons and Etemon is outraged when he discovers that he has none left. Hikari, the Mini-Digimons, and the Plotmon employees from Hikari's Toy Company all laugh at Etemon, enraging him to kidnap the Plotmons and imprison them on the tower of a big building. Hikari climbs to the tower, rescues the Plotmons, and battles Etemon once more, after which Etemon falls into a truck where several new Mini-Digimons with key chains are being distributed. Etemon then promptly steals these Mini-Digimons, as Hikari pursues him once again to reclaim them. After another series of levels and battles against Etemon, Etemon discovers that he still has six Mini-Digimons left and holds them custody with a large robot mech. Hikari then fights Etemon one last time, resulting in Hikari getting her toys back and Etemon's robot mech destroyed. Hikari scolds Etemon for having done all of this, after which she notices that Etemon is crying in pity and shame. Hikari immediately feels bad and cheers up Etemon by giving him a free Mini-Digimon. Etemon gets what he has wanted all along while he, Hikari, and the remaining Mini-Digimons all celebrate together. Gameplay the player assumes the role of Hikari, who is pursuing Etemon through a toy factory, who has stolen several dozen Mini-Digimon toys. The game plays similarly (and has a similar ending) to the PocketTurbo version, giving Hikari the ability to perform handstands and backflips. There are several different environments, ranging from a lava environment to the construction site, and there are four different types; in the first, and most common, Hikari has to pick up a key and take it to the locked door, and then find and pick up the Mini-Digimon toy at the end of the level. The second type is where Hikari must guide six Mini-Digimon toys to the Toy Box, while protecting them from dangerous environments. The third type is the boss level, where Hikari must fight Etemon in order to proceed to the next world. The fourth type is the Plus Level, where Hikari must activate one Mini-Digimon in the level, which is holding a key, and take it to the door. The fifth type of level is the Expert levels. In this mode, Hikari must get the key and lead it to the door, much like the first type of level, but these are the hardest levels in the game. Getting through the door beats the level in Plus and Expert modes, rather than sending Hikari to a second part. Trivia The Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version uses several Warner Bros./Looney Tunes sound effects (and some new sounds) in place of the Hanna-Barbera sounds that Mario vs. Donkey Kong used. Box Art Hikari Vs Etemon Box Art 1.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Hikari Vs Etemon Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games